religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Jacobus Capitein
thumb|300px|Jacobus Capitein Jacobus Elisa Johannes Capitein (1717 - 1747) was 's werelds eerste zwarte predikant en waarschijnlijk de eerste gepromoveerde zwarte Afrikaan. Hoewel zelf ex-slaaf verdedigde hij in een academische verhandeling dat christenen in slavernij mochten worden gehouden. Jeugd Capitein, wiens Afrikaanse naam onbekend is, werd in 1725 op achtjarige leeftijd bij zijn ouders weggeroofd in Ghana en als slaaf verkocht aan de Zeeuwse kapitein Arnold Steenhart. Deze gaf hem nog in hetzelfde jaar cadeau aan Jacobus van Goch, koopman van de West-Indische Compagnie (WIC). Op elfjarige leeftijd, in 1728, kwam hij naar Nederland, om te wonen in Den Haag. Van Goch behandelde hem als een pleegzoon en gaf hem de achternaam Capitein. Jacobus kreeg onderwijs en bleek een goede student te zijn in schilderen, lezen/schrijven, wiskunde en in klassieke talen. Capitein werd in 1735 gedoopt. Voor die tijd echter had hij al laten weten dat hij graag als zendeling wilde terugkeren naar Afrika. De missionair ingestelde gereformeerde predikant Hendrik Velse steunde deze plannen en zo kreeg Capitein van zijn pleegvader de gelegenheid om in Leiden theologie te gaan studeren. Promotie? Tijdens zijn opleiding tot dominee ging hij mee in de toen heersende mentaliteit dat de slavenhandel goed was. In zijn dissertatie De servitude, libertati christianae non contraria aan de universiteit van Leiden op 10 maart 1742 verdedigde hij de slavernij als "niet strydig tegen de christelyke vryheid". Hij beklemtoonde dat een slaaf die christen geworden was niet behoefde te worden vrijgelaten en dat de eigenaren van slaven dus zonder problemen konden toestaan dat hun bezit bekeerd werd. Omdat hij niet is ingeschreven in het promotieregister van de Leidse Universiteit is het niet geheel duidelijk of hij met deze verhandeling inderdaad de doctorstitel heeft behaald. Predikant in Afrika Met zijn verdediging van de slavernij wist hij de nodige sympathie te verwerven bij de bewindhebbers van de WIC en hij werd aangesteld als predikant voor het fort Elmina, het centrum van de Nederlandse slavenhandel aan de Goudkust. Na een korte tournee door de Republiek waar hij gevierd werd als "Zwarte Dominee" keerde hij terug naar zijn vaderland. Het werk als compagniespredikant viel hem echter zwaar tegen. Zijn eerste taak lag in de geestelijke verzorging van de slavenhandelaars die weinig met hem ophadden vanwege zijn huidskleur en zijn optreden tegen hun buitenechtelijke relaties. Het werk onder de Afrikanen verliep moeizaam omdat hij veel te Nederlands was geworden. Capitein vereenzaamde hierdoor, wat hem ertoe bracht een originele zendingsmethode voor te stellen. Het huwelijk met een Afrikaans meisje zou hem de broodnodige contacten in de inheemse gemeenschap opleveren. De classis Amsterdam, die Capiteins kerkelijke baas was, en zijn blanke gemeente in Afrika vonden het echter niet kunnen dat een gereformeerde predikant met een heidens meisje zou trouwen. De classis regelde dan ook in allerijl een Nederlandse bruid voor hem, Antonia Ginderdros met wie hij in 1745 trouwde. Het was het eerste officiële huwelijk in de Europese mannenwereld van Elmina. Hoewel hij geen bekeerlingen kreeg, was Capitein wel succesvol in het opzetten van een school en een weeshuis. De school verwierf ondanks een chronisch gebrek aan onderwijzers enige bekendheid. In 1744 boekte Capitein zijn grootste succes toen de koning van Ashanti Opoku Ware zijn kinderen door hem wilde laten onderwijzen. Het oorspronkelijke plan om ze naar Nederland te sturen ging niet door. In plaats daarvan stuurde hij de jongeman Gyakye op een diplomatieke missie naar de Republiek, voorzien van tien olifantstanden als geschenk. Het geringe effect van zijn werk en een conflict met de classis Amsterdam over de publicatie van zijn vertaalwerk zonder kerkelijke toestemming vertroebelden Capiteins leven. Rond 1745 ging Jacobus zelf ook handelen in Elmina, maar hij maakte meer schulden dan winst. In 1747 stierf hij op 30-jarige leeftijd onder onduidelijke omstandigheden. Betekenis Jacobus Capitein is lange tijd weggedrukt in de geschiedenis, al was hij bij specialisten bekend als een curiositeit. De reden hiervoor was zijn verdediging van de slavernij in combinatie met zijn Afrikaanse afkomst. Zijn verdediging van de slavernij maakte het minder goed mogelijk om de eerste Afrikaanse intellectueel tot boegbeeld van een emancipatiebeweging te maken, terwijl zijn goede opleiding hem onbruikbaar maakte voor verdedigers van de slavernij op racistische gronden. Capiteins verdediging van de slavernij heeft waarschijnlijk strategische motieven gehad en paste in een klimaat waarin de kerken zich hadden aangepast aan de belangen van de slavenhalers. Een principiële afwijzing van de slavernij kwam in zijn tijd niet voor, al bestreed een enkeling de excessen van de slavenhandel. Zijn verhandeling heeft dan ook als primair doel aan te tonen dat een slaaf die christen was geworden ook slaaf kon blijven, dit in tegenstelling tot de richtlijnen van de zeventiende-eeuwse predikant Godefridus Cornelisz Udemans, die stelde dat een christen geworden slaaf na zeven jaar moest worden vrijgelaten. Dit betekende de doodsteek voor alle plannen tot kerstening van de slaven omdat de eigenaars niet aan kapitaalvernietiging wilden doen. In zijn opvattingen over de slavernij is hij duidelijk kind van een tijd die een dergelijke instelling zonder problemen accepteerde. Feit is echter dat hij in Nederland zonder problemen kon studeren en gerespecteerd werd, al werd hij ook als een curiositeit beschouwd. Trivia Capiteins leven werd in romanvorm beschreven door Guus Kuijer in De redder van Afrika. Literatuur * (1993): Mission in chains. The life, theology and ministry of the ex-slave Jacobus E.J. Capitein (1717-1747) with a translation of his major publications, Boekencentrum, Zoetermeer, * (2000): 's Heeren Slaaf. Het dramatische leven van Jacobus Capitein, Balans, Amsterdam, * (2001): Ivoorzwart: Hollands glorie en de slavenhandel in West-Afrika: "over de slaverny als niet strydig tegen de christelyke vryheid". Stichting Mens en Kultuur, Gent, * (2002): Saga of a Slave: Jacobus Capitein of Holland and Elmina. African Books Collective, Oxford, Externe links * African Studies Review * Ama, A Story of the Atlantic Slave Trade Categorie:Nederlands predikant Categorie:Nederlands zendeling Categorie:Slavernij Categorie:Gereformeerd persoon en:Jacobus Capitein